You Set My Soul Alright
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Follow up to, Kindle My Heart. Post-Cuba. Alex has to deal with the aftermath, and the loss of Charles's legs. One-Shot


Title: You Set My Soul Alright

Summary: Follow up to, Kindle My Heart. Post-Cuba. Alex has to deal with the aftermath, and the loss of Charles's legs.

Warning/Disclaimer: Explicit sex, I do not own X Men First Class. It belongs to Marvel and the Fox network. This is just my over active imagination getting the better of me.

Alex remembered the look of failier and sadness in Charles's eyes as he watched Erik and Raven disapear, leaving them on the beach. He never wanted to see that look again. He wanted so badly to hunt Erik down and give him a piece of his mind for hurting Charles the way he had. But that would take him away from Charles, and he couldn't bare the thought of leaving him alone right now.

They had brought their Telepath home from the hospital only a few short days ago, and he still needed him. But he swore to fucking god that the next time he saw Lehnsherr, the Metal Bender will be sorry that he ever met him. And that goes for Raven too. He also knew that Beast and Sean would back him up on this one. They we're pissed off at Erik and Raven as well. Almost as much as he was.

He made his way back to their room, which used to be just Charles's, and found his lover laying down on his back on the bed, his shirt off, and eyes closed. If the wheelchair wasn't besides the bed, he could've imagined that Charles wasn't a cripple. He cringed. He hated that word. He can only imagine how Charles must feel about it.

Unable to resist his Telepathic lover, he crawled on top of the bed, and over him, until he was staring down at his sleeping face. Charles was still sleeping and he took the opportunity to study his lover's face. Imprint it in his mind. If almost losing Charles has taught him anything. It's that life is short. Too short. He doesn't intend to waste it.

He bent down to kiss him on the forehead, and ran the palm of his hand up his naked torso until he reached his nipple and pinched it tenderly.

Charles moaned, blinking his eyes open.

"Hey there, lover!" the Energy Blaster greeted.

Charles looked away. Alex's throat constricted painfully.

"Hey, don't do that!" he pleaded, placing a finger underneath Charles's chin, and gently forced him to make eye contact. "Please don't try and hide yourself from me."

"I can't give you what you want, Alex. Not anymore," Charles said in a regretful tone.

"What? You mean sex? I don't care. I love you more than the sex!"

"But, you love me fucking you. I can't do that anymore. I'm so sorry, Darling."

Alex wanted to punch something. Prefurably the Metal Bender's face. Charles's insecurities now was all his fault.

"We could try it the other way around, you know. I'd be more than willing to fuck you," he suggested, and Charles's eyes widened in surprise, and was he blushing?

"You're serious?" Charles asked.

Alex nodded, "I'm, very serious." He smirked down at his Telepath, and Charles grinned up at him for a second before frowning.

"But there's a chance that I won't be able to feel you inside me either. What will we do then?"

Alex smoothed his fingers through Charles's hair comfortingly, "We'll cross that bridge if we come to it, Honey."

Charles smiled, nodding, and Alex helped him turn over on his stomach, kissing his way down his shoulder blade as he helped him remove his pants and underwear. Charles moaned in pleasure. He made sure to worship his Telepath's body thoughly before getting off the bed long enough to remove his own clothing and crawled his his way back onto the edge of the bed.

He lifted Charles's hips, posistioning his cock at his entrance. He felt Charles tense a little, and bent down, pressing a soft kiss along his spine.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle," he tried to assure Charles, slowly starting to push his way inside him.

"I know," Charles groaned, clenching his walls around Alex's cock a little. "It's just. I've never been on the recieving end before."

Alex froze, and started to pull out, The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his Honey Muffin, but Charles pushed back against him as best he could. Not being able to move his legs and all.

"No. Stay. Please! You feel so good inside me."

Alex smiled at hearing that, and leaned down to kiss the back of Charles's neck. "You can feel that? Feel me inside you? How much I want you? Need you?"

Charles nodded, "I can. I love you, Alex. Just fuck me. Please!"

Alex smiled happily, and started to thrust as gently as he could in and out of his lover.

"I love ya too. So damn much," he said back, speeding up his thrust just a little. Charles moaned, and writhed in pleasure underneath him, and Alex never wanted this to end.

Before Alex knew it, it was over, and he spilled his seed inside Charles. He collapsed on top of his lover, and hugged him close from behind, nuzzling his nose into his shoulder.

Charles was panting, coming down from his high, and he nuged Alex with his shoulder.

_'Help me roll over?' _he asked telepathically.

Alex nodded, and slowly pulled out of Charles. He helped him roll over so that the Telepath was laying on his back again, and so that Alex could gaze blissfully down into his lovely blue eyes.

"That was bloody amazing!" Charles exclaimed, reaching up to smooth his fingers in Alex's hair. "You're amazing, Darling!"

Alex smiled

"Not as amazing as you, Honey," he replied, bending down and captured Charles's lips with his own.

He was determined not to let Charles's paralized legs destroy them.

_'We will get through this,'_ he vowed.

As long as we've got each other, we can get through anything.

**The end.**

I do hope you all enjoyed it!

A/N:This may turn into a series of Alex/Charles sexytimes one-shots. I just can not get this pairing out of my mind it would seem. They're just too adorable together. I also have other Alex/Charles fics if anyone's interested.

Feedback is lovely


End file.
